The Pursuit of Happiness
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - A mudblood and a pureblood find their way together in a world where prejudice is at its prime. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Unrelated drabbles that will come fortnightly to abide by my prompts - Flying Lessons 12/12
1. Establishing a Friendship

**Lesson 1 - Kicking Off and Getting A Good Start**

 **Prompt (location) Diagon Alley**

Hermione had barely stepped foot into Diagon Alley before she had been shoved to the ground amongst the hustle and bustle of school preparations.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry," a voice apologised. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione grimaced and waved a hand as if to shoo away the apology but the voice carried on. "I'm in a rush you see. I've lost my parents and my brother and though he doesn't care where I disappear to, my parents would be greatly disappointed."

By now, Hermione had sat herself up and was looking at her grazed shins and palms, her eyes filling with tears as they started to sting and blood welled up on the small cuts.

"Ah, please don't cry."

She sniffled and dusted her hands and legs before climbing to her feet and looking at the person who shoved her. She felt a blush creep on her face and she smiled shyly when she noticed that his sparkling grey eyes were focused completely on her.

"Sorry for getting in your way," she apologised and his eyes widened in shock which she found amazing because it only highlighted the silver and platinum flecks in his grey eyes. She should be concerned that her eleven-year old mind had decided to analyse this stranger's eyes instead of being concerned with the books that she was only steps away from. "My name's Hermione Granger."

"Regulus Black," he responded, straightening his back and nodding his head in a form of bow. "Granger? I don't think I've ever heard of a name like that before!"

"I'm Muggle-born," she explained and flinched when his face had dropped. Professor McGonagall hadn't brought her into this world with ignorance - she had been made aware of the prejudices that were occurring daily - but she didn't expect to encounter it just yet.

"I've never met a Muggle-born before," he said slowly, chewing his lip. "What is life without magic like?" His voice dripped of curiosity and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Wasn't he meant to be spewing slurs at her? "What?"

"You just seemed so… disappointed," she offered as an answer and he nodded. "I can't help what I am and I wouldn't change it, even if I could."

"Which I wouldn't expect," he defended. "My family are full of pure-blooded wizards and witches who reek of prejudice and there are only three people in our family that I'm aware of to not act like the rest - my brother, cousin and uncle." Hermione stepped away and turned to look for Professor McGonagall in the crowds - she'd gone to get them both a snack before they carried on shopping. "Who are you looking for?"

"I really think that that is none of your business," she answered, still stepping back. "It was lovely meeting you but-"

"Wait," he called, gripping her hand to anchor her with him. "I want to be like my brother, I really do, but I'm not brave like him or courageous to speak my mind and face the consequences. I'm sneaky and I just know that I'm going to be put into Slytherin."

"So you haven't started Hogwarts yet?"

"I start in September," he answered and then eyed her - the way she was still taking everything in as if it was the first time and the way she didn't check for a wand - and came to the conclusion that, "You will too." She nodded wearily and he smiled a sad smile. "I don't want to be like them."

"But if you join Slytherin, you will be?" He looked at her, truly looked at her with her wind-blown bushy brown curls and her chocolate eyes that held hints of what could be caramel and the freckles that covered her cheek and small nose. He looked at her small yet plump lips and her small stature and he knew that he wanted to keep her.

"If i go in Slytherin, can we still be friends?" She stared at him, looked him over like he had just done for her and held his breath.

"Sure we can." He offered his hand as if they'd just made a deal and grinned when she took it. "It would be nice knowing someone my age there."

"Miss Granger?" A voice called out, breaking the two children's attention from each other. "Are you okay?" Professor McGonagall had finally returned and was eyeing Regulus with a mixture of worry and distaste. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I'm fine Professor," she reassured. "I was just speaking to Regulus, he promised to be my friend when we go to Hogwarts." McGonagall's lips tightened as she tried to reign in her instant displeasure but she feared that the two eleven year olds noticed.

"How nice." Her voice showed that she found it anything but that. Their next interruption occurred only seconds later with a loud screeching, calling for Regulus. He winced and looked panicked before adopting a calm and cool façade before a woman that Hermione could only presume was his mother, appeared. By her side was a boy who looked just like Regulus, only older, and he took in the whole scene with a calculating gaze.

When it became apparent that the foul woman had sniffed out her blood status, Regulus' brother (for could he be anybody else?) smiled at her and grinned at Regulus as they two were dragged away. The last thing she saw of Regulus was a small smile and a tentative wave which she returned.


	2. Overcoming a Misunderstanding

**The second lesson/part for this multi-chap was for my pairing to experience a misunderstanding. I managed to fit in two in one small chapter so I win!**

 **Prompts: Astronomy Tower (location) - He smirked (ending narration)**

 **Word Count: 892**

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Sirius asked, sitting beside her as they looked over the grounds of Hogwarts from their vantage point on the Astronomy Tower. "You've been awfully quiet since dinner and then you disappeared up here."

Hermione's hair framed her head like a curtain and when he parted it, to peek at her face, he noticed the red streaks and puffy eyes that indicated a long period of crying.

"What happened?" She pulled away, letting her hair drop back around her face.

"Why do you care Black?" He frowned at her icy tone and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "We're not even in the same year. The only similarities we have are our House and -"

"Regulus Black," he finished for her and she turned her head to look at him with wide eyes. "He's my brother, I'm pretty sure that I'm able to tell when he's head over heels in love with someone." These words served to make her cry. "Crap, sorry!" What did I say wrong?

"He doesn't love me," she sniffled, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. "He called me a… he called me names today."

"What kind of names?" Sirius asked though he had a rough idea of what word had slipped.

"Don't act stupid Sirius. You're his brother, I think you can guess." Sirius didn't say anything more but merely wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a cuddle which she accepted immediately. He cooed, softly murmuring 'shh' over and over as he stroked her hair and back whilst rocking her back and forth.

She'd probably have fallen asleep in his arms like that if they hadn't been interrupted by an angry growl. Both Gryffindors whipped their head round to face the noise and Sirius internally groaned when he noticed his brother standing behind them. Sirius noticed that Hermione paled and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"What are you doing here Reg?" Sirius asked, standing up and slightly in front of Hermione, an action that didn't go unnoticed by his younger sibling.

"What are you doing with Hermione?" He countered, ignoring the question that was asked first. "Hermione, what is he doing here?" She doesn't answer or look at him, instead choosing to pull her robe tighter around her to fight off the coldness from the Tower. Regulus, like the jealous wizard he was, took this to mean that she was indecent beneath her clothing and reached for his wand.

He was disarmed before he could even raise it.

"Don't be stupid now little brother," Sirius mocked, wagging a finger at him. "Now let us discuss what you've been doing today; specifically to dear old Hermione." Regulus frowned with confusion and looked between the two Gryffindors for a clue. "Maybe any confrontations that you had…"

Sirius knew the moment the Sickle dropped; Regulus' eyes widened and his face paled, his hands clenching and unclenching dramatically. "I didn't mean it. Merlin I could never mean… that!"

"But you still said it," Hermione spoke, her voice barely louder than a whisper but still loud enough to appear to echo around them. Regulus flinched at the emotionless tone of her voice. "You still called me a Mudblood in front of all of our friends, you still insulted me and made me feel worthless; you made me doubt our relationship, our friendship. Why?" He didn't answer, his eyes shining from unshed tears as he focused on the small witch. "WHY?"

"To protect you!" He shouted, thankful that Sirius produced a Silencing Charm around them after Hermione shouted at him.

"What?" Hermione asked, blinking in shock. Sirius shuffled away from the couple as Hermione had now stood up. He was still close enough to listen and interfere if needs be but he was still far enough away for their conversation to seem private.

"Voldemort's staking claims on Slytherins and Purebloods. He already has our parents eating out of his hands and there has been talk of me joining his ranks once I've graduated. Because of this, the older years are now looking at me and noticing my fondness for you. I had to throw them off our trail."

"So, today when you…"

"When I called you that loathsome word, I was protecting you from becoming a bigger target or being used to punish me. I'd never be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me."

"So you didn't mean it?" She double checked and he flinched.

"You think I could ever mean something so foul to something so wonderful? Even when I love you?" He walked closer to her, slowly and tentatively as if approaching a wild animal, and slowly brought his hands up to her shoulders so he could tug her closer. "I. Love. You." He punctuated each sentence with a kiss to her forehead.

Sirius walked away unnoticed by the couple and thought about all that he'd learnt tonight. Hermione and Regulus were in a relationship; a pretty serious relationship. Voldemort was a jerk who wanted soldiers. His parents were bigger jerks for selling their kid. Slytherins were going to be experiencing mega pranks for the rest of their days. Great! He smirked.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Moving Too Fast

**The prompt for this chapter was the theme of moving too fast within the relationship. Also, the word rapid. Word Count: 743**

"So what do you think?" Regulus asked, standing to her side with a huge grin on his face. He was normally more composed than this but Hermione could clearly see the excitement on his face.

"It's very...blue," she offered finally and he tutted, tugging her into his arms as they looked at the house in front of them.

"It's cerulean," he corrected and she nodded.

"Of course it is, my mistake." He didn't seem to sense her discomfort as he dragged her up the path, talking to her about all the different plants that surrounded the pathway.

"Come on, let's go have a better look!"

* * *

"What do you think of this room?" Regulus asked, leaning against the wall as he watched her peruse it. He smiled softly, taking in the way her nose crinkled as she was thinking and the way her eyes were wide to take in every detail.

"It's very big," she concluded and he replied with a nod.

"Anything else to say about it?"

"It's blue?" He opened his mouth to correct her. "No, it's cerulean. My bad."

He wandered over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. His smile widened when she leaned back into his embrace and entwined their fingers as their hands rested on her stomach.

"I was thinking that this could be our bedroom," he whispered into her ear. "Over there would be our bed." He positioned them so that they were facing the blank, very blue, wall. "And then by the window," he turned her, "We'd have a window seat and shelves either side so that we can snuggle and read."

She hummed in agreement and he nuzzled her neck.

"What do you think?"

"Well, it's certainly a nice dream." Regulus frowned at her words - a dream? Well, yeah, it had been his dream for a while now, ever since he'd seen the house. But he was hoping to make it his reality. Their reality.

"Dream?" he asked, turning her in his arms. "Hermione, it doesn't have to be just a dream."

"I know that," she mumbled, staring at his chest.

"Then what's the problem?" She didn't answer him and he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head back so she could look at him properly and he her. "Hermione, sweetie, talk to me. How can we be in a relationship where we can't tell each other the truth?"

"It's a house," she commented after a few moments of silence. He nodded, still not seeing the problem. "It's a house that you want us to live in. Together. Alone."

"Because I love you," he told her, kissing her forehead and rubbing her arms comfortingly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Regulus, we graduated from Hogwarts only last week!" she exclaimed and he nodded again - Merlin was he nodding a lot. "We're both eighteen and you want us to find a house and live in it? Together?"

"Remus and Sirius moved in with each other only a day after graduating. They'd had their place lined up for weeks."

"It's a huge commitment!"

"Can't you… commit?" he asked tentatively, worried that he'd overestimated how much she loved him.

"Of course I can," she replied instantly, hands cupping his face. "But, we're young. That's my point. My parents didn't move in with each other till they were mid twenties."

"I can wait," he told her, grimacing at the idea of waiting so long to sleep next to her every night. "I'd hate to do it but for you, I would."

"Why doesn't this worry you?"

"Because as a wizard who's family is into arranged marriages, i've watched people settle down immediately. Married and pregnant within weeks. Hermione, I don't want you pregnant yet, and i'm not thinking about marriage. I just want to hold you in my sleep and come home to you after work."

"So, you don't think this is accelerated?"

Absolutely not. By my parents' standards, we're already behind schedule." He chuckled at the weird look on her face before pulling her into a kiss. "Now, i'll ask you this question and I want an honest answer." She nodded. "What do you think of the house?"

"Does it have to be blue?"


	4. Endurance

It was becoming too much for Hermione. How could she sit by and watch her boyfriend slowly kill himself as he worked for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? It was something that Hermione couldn't do.

He barely had enough time for her anymore. He'd come home late at night - sometimes in the morning - and he'd either collapse on the settee or he'd be able to make it to the shower where he would unintentionally wake her with his sobbing.

He wouldn't let her help him.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Hermione hissed through gritted teeth as dittany was applied to a cut on her arm. She'd received it during a battle between the Order and Death Eaters. What had hurt most about the wound was the one who'd been behind the mask and had sent the curse her way. "He's hardly ever at home anymore," she complained, "He's always out doing _His_ bidding or he's avoiding me because of what he's had to do!"

"You need to tell him," Lily Evans said as she healed the rest of her injuries. "If you're feeling the strain of what he's going through then how do you think he's feeling?"

"He won't let me help!"

"Don't give him a choice. Give him an ultimatum."

* * *

"Oh," Regulus first said when he stepped through the front door and saw her sitting in her seat, awake and alert. "What are you doing up, love?" he asked her. "It's two thirty in the morning." He walked over and quickly pecked her on the forehead before practically sprinting away from her.

"I was waiting for you," she offered and he didn't answer as he settled down in the settee cushions and closed his eyes. "We have a bed, you know." She watched him stiffen.

"I'm aware," he commented but didn't make a move to go to it and she fought off a sigh. He'd been home minutes and she could already sense the impending argument. "Why don't you go and use it?"

"Why don't you join me?" she asked and he opened one eye, staring at her lazily for a beat or two, before shutting it and shifting himself so he was more comfortable against the cushions.

"I don't feel like it."

Her breath caught in her throat, her lungs squeezing all the oxygen out of her as she tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. She was a strong, independent witch and having silly fights like these that made her feel absolutely lousy inside were not on her schedule - now or ever. It was clear to her that Regulus was struggling with certain aspects of their relationship, if not all of it, and she was only glad to help him.

"I'm gonna go," she said quietly, breaking the tense silence that had settled over the living room.

"Okay," he replied tiredly, not even opening his eyes to look at her. She winced at his non-caring tone and made her way to their - her - room where she stuffed some clothes and essentials in a bag before deciding she could come back for the rest another time. It was late after all and she didn't have the time nor patience to stand around packing everything that was hers.

"Lily offered me her and James' spare room so you don't have to worry about me being out on the streets in the cold," she told him, her bag slung on her shoulder and her hands fiddling with the strap as she struggled to deal with the nerves. "I'll come back in a couple of days for the rest of my stuff."

Her eyes widened when she saw him spring up from his seat, eyes wide and holding a panicked look within their depths. "What are you on about?" He eyed her bag and paled. "You're leaving? No! You can't leave!"

"Reg," Hermione started. "You don't want me here and I don't want to sit here, being ignored and lonely."

"Of course I want you here!" he defended immediately, rushing to her and taking her hands in his. "I love you, I can't lose you. Please, don't leave."

"You're never home and when you are, you sleep out here away from me. We never talk anymore, you never _touch_ me." She shook her head. "What do I have going for me here?"

"Baby, refrain from breaking my heart," he pleaded. "I'm so in love with you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and exhaled a shaky breath. "Please, tell me what to do to have you stay by my side."

"Touch me," she suggested and he immediately threw her bag to the floor and dragged her into the safe cocoon of his arms. "Sleep in _our_ room," she added, her voice muffled through the soft cotton of his shirt. He released her reluctantly before taking her to their bedroom and laying beside her on their four poster bed. "Talk to me," she commented quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper. He stiffened beside her. "Please."

He was silent for what felt like a decade before his muscles relaxed beneath her fingers. "The things I have to do for _Him..."_ He shook his head. "I'd rather not taint your mind like that." She didn't speak, instead letting him let out everything.

 **Word Count: 928**

 **Prompts: four poster bed and _"Baby, refrain from breaking my heart/ I'm so in love with you"_**

 ** _A/N: I have a poll on my profile for you all to help me decide what pairing I should write a drabble series for next. You don't have to read it, but please, just pick a name for me. It's mainly because I'm so indecisive and I have so many options available to me._**


	5. Manipulation

**Let us imagine that blood purity is no longer a problem and though the Black family are known for their prejudices, they've gotten over that hurdle (Yeah, I am aware of how unrealistic that is)**

 **I've also started twitter up so people can speak to me on there and ask questions and demand updates instead of on here (because it's easier) so look for wannabewyler.**

Regulus Black knew that playing this game with Hermione was going to cause trouble. But how could he resist when just the thought of spending time with her - though it be with other people - was so appealing?

He'd been pining for her since third year, pretty much like James Potter was pining for Lily Evans, though his methods of trying to get a date weren't as excessive. Regardless of that, Regulus still didn't get a date and he still didn't give up.

"What's with the firewhiskey?" Regulus asked one of his friends, Reuben Meyer. The other boy shrugged and grinned.

"Who knows what could happen with the addition of alcohol."

"You're such a perv," Regulus told him, giving him a slight shove.

"Yeah, but it's also been laced with a safe dose of veritaserum. It won't have anyone spilling their guts but they are compelled to tell the truth at some extent." Regulus just stared at him. "Meaning, you can ask Hermione why she won't go out with you and you may just get your answer."

It was, in Regulus' mind, a poorly put together plan. But it was still a plan.

* * *

"So, we're playing 'Never Have I Ever' and we all take a shot if we've done what they haven't," Reuben told them, passing around shot glasses, bottle of firewhiskey resting on the floor and the Fifth Years made their way around it.

"I don't fancy drinking," Hermione commented nonchalantly, sitting down with them with a book resting on her lap. "I'll just sit and watch."

"No can do, Granger," Reuben protested, shuffling over to her. "If you don't drink, you don't stay."

"So you're going to make me trek all the way back into the Castle, by myself, because I refuse to get drunk?" Reuben nodded. "That's horrible."

Reuben shrugged. "If you didn't have a stick up your ass, then it wouldn't be as horrible."

"Hey," Regulus protested. "Lay off." Reuben moved away, back to his seat. "Look, Hermione, you don't have to participate but think of it like this: we'll all know that you're not _brave_ enough." That whole sentence, including the emphasis on the word 'brave' was basically him declaring that she was a phony Gryffindor.

"I refuse to be subjected to your mind games," she commented, seeing straight through him and what he was trying to succeed. She looked around their group of friends before sighing and settling down, her book closed. "But fine."

"Great!" Reuben celebrated, pouring firewhiskey into everyone's shot glasses. "I'll start. Never have I rejected Regulus Black." Seeing as Regulus hadn't had his eyes on any girls until Hermione, he hadn't asked anyone but her meaning she was the only one - ever - to have rejected him. She glared at Reuben before knocking her shot back.

"So…. why _do_ you keep rejecting him?" Marlene asked, making it seem like it was an offhand question but Regulus could see how orchestrated this whole scenario was.

"Because I'm protecting him," Hermione answered. She frowned at herself, realising she'd admitted something that she was clearly keeping secret.

"What from?" Dorcas asked. Hermione shook her head and they all realised that the veritaserum laced firewhiskey only lasted seconds.

"Okay, how about this," Regulus suggested, "Never have I ever, read Hogwarts: A History nineteen times." Hermione was getting frustrated at the clear targeting and turned her glare to him but took the shot regardless.

"What are you protecting Regulus from?" Reuben asked curiously, no secret to what they were doing anymore. They all shivered when the wind whistled through the walls, making a howling sound form.

"His family are blood purists and I'm anything but pure. It would kill me if he got hurt because of him."

The veritaserum had ran its course but Regulus couldn't resist asking, "Why?"

She took another shot. "Because I love you." And she was telling the truth, she'd ensured that by taking the shot. "You're all a bunch of manipulative misfits and I bloody well hate you!" she shouted, grabbing her book and making a dash for the exit but Regulus, as a seeker, was faster and grabbed her hand.

"Let me hold that for you," he offered, taking the book from her grasp. "And maybe at the holidays, you can come meet my family who are quite eager to meet the girl who features in all of my dreams."

 **Written for Flying Lessons (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Challenges and Assignments) - **Incorporate manipulation or game playing into your story.

 **Extra Prompts for Flying Lessons:** a firewhiskey bottle and "I refuse to be subjected to your mind games"

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Shrieking Shack (location/HP universe), frustrated (feelings), Reuben Meyer (Male OC Name), around (assorted prepositions), howl (describe sounds)


	6. Teamwork

**_Bring in another couple and incorporate the theme: One member of your couple had/is having an affair with a member of the other couple._**

 ** _(dialogue) "You still believe in me. Don't you?"_**

 ** _Miranda Goshawk (bronze) - Write about the youngest sibling in a family._**

Regulus' gut had told him that something was going to go wrong the moment he woke up that day, but, being a spy for the dark side had filled him with these feelings continuously throughout the past few months and he'd become used to them.

He wished he'd heeded its warning.

* * *

"I told you that I wanted nothing fancy," Hermione complained as the two of them walked into the restaurant's foyer. "And what do you go and do? Book us a table in one of the most renowned wizarding restaurants. Are you deaf or just inclined to ignore me?"

"Pardon?" Hermione shot him a look and he grinned at her. "Love, it is our fourth anniversary! What was I supposed to do? Order some chinese and be done with it?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation. She turned her attention to her small, beaded bag and placed her shawl into it, accidentally catching someone's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologised immediately. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," a feminine voice reassured and Regulus felt his heart stop. Of all the places to meet. "No harm was done." He turned, catching Hermione's elbow and hoping to tow her off to their table before he was seen but - "Regulus, how nice to see you!" No such luck.

"Marlene," he greeted, smiling stiffly. "What a surprise." She giggled, twining her arm through her partner's. "What are you doing here?" He hoped his question didn't come across rude because Hermione would know something was up immediately but going by the hiss of his name from her lips, he guessed he hadn't been as subtle.

"We're here on a date," Marlene replied coolly, looking between him and his witch. Her eyes held a calculated look and he prayed to Merlin and every other God known to man that she didn't cause trouble. "What are you doing here?"

"It's our anniversary," Hermione replied before he could say anything. "Four years," she added as an afterthought.

Marlene's eyes widened in shock but the waiter soon arrived, hinting none too kindly that they had moments to get to their table or they'd have to leave.

* * *

"What was that about?" Hermione asked once they were sat at their table, napkin placed over her dress.

"Just some anger on both of our parts for her break-up with Sirius," he replied, shrugging as if it was nothing.

"But that was years ago!"

"I don't know what goes through that girl's mind now, do I?"

* * *

The meal had been wonderful and Regulus had thoroughly enjoyed his evening and he'd enjoy it even more if they managed to get home before Marlene managed to confront Hermione.

Marlene McKinnon held a strong dislike for cheaters. Sirius had cheated on her back when they were in Hogwarts and had been an official couple for a day. She wasn't a cheater herself because her dates weren't exclusive and they were open to see who they wanted but if they were in a committed relationship then you had better be able to run from her.

* * *

"I just need to go to the loo before we leave," Hermione told him and had left the table before he could protest. Why couldn't she wait until they were home? It would take them merely seconds via apparition or floo. A quick scan across the room revealed neither Marlene or her date for the night and he prayed that they'd both gone home earlier.

* * *

"You're the one dating Regulus, right?" a voice asked and Hermione looked up from washing her hands to see Marlene. Hermione nodded, smiling softly but not hiding the curious look that twisted her features.

"Marlene, I recognise you from Hogwarts. How can I help you?"

"It's more of how I can help you…"

* * *

Regulus' gut turned colder than it had all evening and he was immediately filled with dread. Something was definitely wrong. Standing from the table and wandering into the foyer, he noticed a blur of movement and his eyes followed it, noticing the brown curls bouncing behind the rushing body. Curls he'd recognise anywhere.

"Hermione," he called, moving quickly to catch up. She ignored him and he sped up slightly, thankful that the restaurant wasn't busy. He caught her hand and tugged, causing her to turn around.

His head snapped to the side before he even realised that she'd slapped him.

"Hermione," he tried but another slap interrupted him. He was a seeker, why on Merlin's Earth could he not capture her wrists before contact?

"Don't speak to me," she hissed, her tone gruff which hinted to held back tears. "You have no right."

"Hermione, I can explain."

"You don't even have to ask what's wrong because you know!" He winced at her tone, slackening his grip on her hand which he'd still been holding which allowed her to pull free. She was in the fireplace and calling out for Godric's Hollow before he'd even been able to catch up.

"You deserve so much more than that," Marlene commented from behind him but he didn't stick around, instead choosing to rush to the apparition point and getting the heck out of there.

* * *

Sirius answered the door instead of the owners he'd been expecting and so he had only a moment to prepare himself for the fist in the face that caused him to drop to the ground.

"Get out of here and don't come back," Sirius growled. The well-known Black temper was really shining through now. "Get up off of the floor, turn around and leave."

"I need to talk to her," Regulus insisted, clambering to his feet and dabbing his split lip. "I need to explain myself."

"No, you don't." Sirius swung at him again but Regulus was more prepared this time and managed to scamper back a few paces. "You've done enough damage and if you explained your reasons for cheating on her, you'd break that girl. If you haven't already."

"Let me see her."

"If I let you in then you are going to be confronted by an angry werewolf, an angry muggleborn who will want your balls on a platter as well as an angry wizard who just wants to hit you to join in. Now scrat," Sirius growled, transforming into Padfoot and growling menacingly at him. Regulus got the hint and left, apparating back home. To their home. To his empty home.

* * *

He'd assumed it was empty, seeing how Sirius had been protective of the building she'd gone to, and so he was shocked to hear her cursing him and his body parts in their bedroom. He'd stood there for only a moment before rushing to the room and blocking her in.

"Hermione," he pleaded and watched her back stiffen. "Let me explain."

"What's done is done," she replied airily. "You cheated on me and have been cheating on me for the past month or so. Things like that are pretty self-explanatory."

"But our situation isn't," he insisted, fighting off tears as he saw her pack clothes into a bag. "I'm a Death Eater who carries out tasks for the Dark Lord. Surely that means our situation is different."

"We're on about how incapable you are of keeping it in your pants, Regulus, not your life mistakes. Though I suppose this does count as one too, depending on how you look at it."

"It is a mistake. A huge one, but please, listen to me."

"No."

"I'll talk anyway but just let me speak! He ordered it. He ordered me to cheat on you." Hermione slowly stopped moving, letting his works soak into her mind and he felt a moment of rejoicement. "He knows about us and he hates our relationship, believing me to have sullied myself by sleeping with you. He tried to get me to see other purebloods but none of them would have any interest in me and neither I for them."

Hermione turned to look at him and he fell silent at her puffy eyes and red cheeks. "Carry on."

"He then gave me a task. He wanted me to get with Marlene and try to change her beliefs and sway her onto His side. I tried to fake the first interaction when he entered my mind but he knew it was fake and I passed it off as a dream. I had to make it real or he'd punish both myself and the person most important to me. You." Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she silently started crying.

"I can never justify what I've done and I can never take away the pain that I've caused you to experience but you can read my mind, experience my memories, lace my drinks with veritaserum and you will get the same explanation every time. I did it for you."

"I don't like it," she replied softly, wrapping her arms around herself as if for protection.

"And you don't have to. However, you still believe in me. Don't you?" Hermione was silent for a long period of time and Regulus felt his stomach drop but she nodded stiffly. "I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, just please, don't leave me."

"I never want to see her again."

"We'll avoid her at all costs," he replied immediately, walking forward to embrace her as they both cried.

 _ **Just to let you all know, I hate cheaters and hated writing this chapter. I'm sure it shows.**_


	7. Obstacle Avoidance

"You did it," Regulus breathed in awe, staring at the little bundle that was wrapped in a towel as it was placed in Hermione's hands. "You actually did it."

"We did it," she corrected tiredly. "We have a little baby."

"I never thought we'd make it this far," he replied in shock. "Especially with the unexpected bump in the road at the beginning."

"Who knew that he'd be more protective over me than he would be of his own little brother?" Hermione teased, leaning over and pecking him on the lips. "I think it surprised us all to know that Sirius Black had a caring bone in his body."

* * *

" _What are you doing here?" Sirius asked his brother, crossing his arms and looking intimidatingly down on the younger Slytherin. "You have no reason to be here."_

" _I have a date," Regulus answered truthfully with a shrug. "She told me to meet her outside the Fat Lady." He could read Sirius' face easier than the Gryffindor probably thought. "Everyone knows that the portrait is the door to your common room. Come on. It isn't a very well kept secret unlike my common room."_

" _The Dungeons?" Sirius said, eyebrow raised. "Really?" Regulus looked uncomfortable, as if he'd been sucking on a sour lemon and Sirius shook his head. "Back to the point. Who, from this tower, would agree to a date with you?"_

 _The portrait opened and the curly haired bookworm that had captured Regulus' every thought walked out. Sirius stared at her before turning his attention back to his little brother._

" _No," he said, his tone brooking no argument. "Absolutely not."_

" _Sirius," Hermione greeted. "What's going on?"_

" _You are not going on a date with this snake!" he hissed at her and she frowned at his order._

" _I didn't realise you were the boss of me, Sirius. You are his brother, not mine."_

" _Fine," Sirius snapped and turned to Regulus. "You are not going on a date with her."_

" _Why not?" Hermione replied before he could reply. "Is there something wrong with me? Is it because I'm a muggleborn? Am I not good enough for him?" She started to sniffle and Regulus tried to hold back his laughter as Sirius immediately looked guilty and went to comfort the younger Gryffindor._

" _Hermione, you know that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to get hurt. Regulus is a Slytherin and -"_

" _And one of the few who openly has me as a friend and doesn't shout slurs at me down the corridor. He's one of the few snakes in this school that is a friend to most muggleborns."_

 _Sirius was looking properly chastised now and he glared at his younger brother. "Treat her right or Merlin help me, I'll be an only child." Regulus nodded, grasped Hermione's hand in his own and dragged her down the staircase. Neither turned back to Sirius once._

* * *

"It was so clear that he was the one for me. We both knew right away," Hermione finished, cooing at her little girl. "Of course, Sirius was adamant that I could have a better wizard and would be everywhere for weeks after the first date but he came around eventually."

The little girl blinked lazily up at her, blue eyes that she knew would turn grey soon.

"And I'm very glad, because then we had you. One of the best things that happened in my life."

 **Word Count: 571**

 **Flying Assignment: Write about an obstacle that occurred early on in their relationship.**

 **Prompts: a baby features - "It was so clear that he was the one for me. We both knew right away."**


	8. Different Brooms

**Include a third party to the relationship. This party must have a negative impact on the relationship.**

"So, it's just you and me," Regulus said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows in her direction. She stifled a giggle and turned back to her book, though her attention was solely on him. "What could we possibly do to pass the time?"

"Reg, it's been us for the past three hours. We passed the time by watching tele and reading." He sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"You're so _boring._ We could do something much more interesting than reading." He swaggered over to her, his moves exaggerated which amused her. "Maybe I could kiss you," he whispered once he was near her, leaning down so their lips were almost brushing. "Maybe we could head to the bedroom." He winked and she leant upwards, her lips pushing against his.

The kiss got more heated, his hand fisted in her curls as he pulled her head back. Her own hands were scratching the back of neck whilst his other hand was travelling beneath her shirt.

"Regulus?" a voice called, interrupting the pair. A glance to the fireplace showed that a face was sitting in the coals. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Be right with you, Severus," Regulus called back, bowing his head to calm himself down. "We'll carry this on, later."

* * *

Hermione sat alone at the table in their usual cafe. Every Thursday, it was tradition for Regulus and herself to sit and eat lunch. It had never been broken before; they'd always made a reason for them to spend time together especially since they were on opposing sides of the war, both with roles to play. Yes, Regulus was a spy for the Order, but he still had the Death Eater front to hold up.

She took a glance at the clock; he was nearly an hour late and work began in twenty minutes. She exchanged a glance with the waitress, one that she'd become used to seeing since they were regulars, and gave her a sigh.

Hermione didn't stick around, instead choosing to head back to work and grab a sandwich from the canteen.

* * *

"I'msorry that I was late to lunch," Regulus said as a greeting that night. "Severus wanted to talk to me and go over some Occlumency." She nodded, turning back to her book and snuggling into his side when he wrapped an arm around her. "I'll make it up to you."

* * *

"Youlook beautiful," Regulus commented in awe as he stared at his girlfriend. They were taking the night off from everyone and everything to do with the war, a date night in Muggle London and a time for them to be themselves.

"Thank you," she whispered, blushing. "You look rather dashing yourself." He puffed his chest out happily.

"Of course I do, it's in the Black genes." Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed past him, grabbing her shawl from the armchair and wrapping it around herself. "It seems like forever since we've had any time for ourselves."

"That's because it has been," she replied with a pout. "Snape always interrupts. It's like he has a radar for when we're trying to be alone."

"Severus is just paranoid about turning spy," Regulus countered with a frown, recognising the tone of Hermione's voice. "He's dedicated to watching this guy burn but he doesn't want to get burnt with him."

"I get that, really, I do," she insisted. "But seriously, can't he whine to someone else?"

"Hermione!" Regulus scolded. Neither had any chance to say anything else since the rush of the fireplace in the other room alerted them to someone else's presence. The sound of Severus' voice had Hermione's face scrunching in a frown and before the Slytherin could've said why he was there, Hermione had already gone back upstairs.

"Regulus, I wanted to talk to you about the meeting tomorrow."

"Of course, Sev," Regulus replied. "Let me grab us both a drink."

* * *

Hermionewas getting fed up. Two whole weeks without any spare time spent with her boyfriend was enough to drive anyone spare but having those moments snatched from her was enough for her to draw the line. She could understand that Severus was scared, even if he wouldn't admit it. But that was war. Everyone was scared!

She was scared that Regulus wouldn't return home one day and she was always scared the moment she joined the Order in any confrontation but she never burst into Lily's place when she had a momentary panic for an event occurring in four days. Even if she did, she always checked ahead to see if it was okay.

"What are you doing out here?" Regulus asked, his voice breaking her thoughtful silence. "It's dark."

"I know," she called back. "It's called stargazing. Lay with me?"

"Of course." Regulus walked closer before laying down beside her, their arms and legs close but not quite touching. She breached the gap, her little finger wrapping around his own. "What are you looking at?"

"The Leo. Right there, is you," she told him, pointing to the brightest star. "You're both the brightest star in that constellation and my life," she added wistfully. He was silent for a moment and she could feel his gaze on her face but she refused to look at him.

"I spoke to Severus," he said quietly. "I told him that he had to owl me when he wanted to chat and we'd arrange it. He's only allowed round here if it's an emergency or he's invited." He paused, looking at her face and the way she was biting her lip; he knew that was so he could talk and she wouldn't interrupt. "Being a Death Eater means that I don't get to help a lot of people that often, I'm always the one to cause damage but with him and the way he's worried about being caught. I feel like I'm helping. It makes a change."

His arms immediately wrapped around Hermione as she shuffled closer in a way of reassurance.

"I'm also aware that being helpful isn't always by just accepting someone all the time. Being helpful requires balance and time managing and making sure the loving girlfriend gets a date every now and then and a guaranteed lunch instead of canteen garbage."

"I think it's sweet that you wanted to help. Even if it stopped me from spending time with you."

"Not anymore though. Never again."

 **I don't know, I just think Severus would have grasped onto Regulus if he knew they were both betraying their Lord for loving a Muggleborn.**

 **Additional prompt: watching the stars (plot)**


	9. Dealing with Injuries

"Regulus, what are you doing?" Hermione asked one evening, leaning on the doorway of her library and eyeing her boyfriend as he typed away on her computer. He'd always had problems using and understanding them so it was quite a shock for her to see him so comfortable with it.

"I'm researching," he replied distractedly.

"Are the books not good enough?" she questioned, generally wondering what he needed to know that wasn't already answered in detail in one of their - her - books. "We've surely got one for every subject that you'd need help researching."

"All except for muggle illnesses." He turned in his seat to look at her with a pointed look and she blushed, aware at the message he was trying to convey. "You've been hiding it from me," he declared.

"It's nothing to worry about," she reassured, waving him and his concerns off of her. "Just a bit of food poisoning."

"It could be," he conceded. "But it could be other things. More… serious things."

"Regulus," she chuckled. "What could be so serious that is causing me to throw up every day? We had seafood the other night and you know how I react to that."

"Then why have it?" he asked, confused. He shook his head, shaking away the thought and distraction. "Increased urination, fatigue, tender breasts and of course, vomiting and nausea." She blinked at him, her mind racing. "You've experienced all of these in the past few weeks."

"No, I haven't," she denied.

"You have! You wouldn't let me touch them last night because they were sore and you went to the toilet five times in two hours three days ago! Hermione, believe it or not, but you're pregnant."

* * *

It was rather stereotypical for the man in the relationship to panic at the prospect of becoming a parent. In this case, however, Regulus was the calm and cool-headed one whilst Hermione was the ball of nerves from the beginning.

Once Regulus had confronted Hermione with the truth of her illness, they'd booked an appointment at St. Mungo's and got it confirmed. Since then, Regulus had owled for some parenting books and researched for days, making sure that everything went perfectly and he was there for her at every stage.

* * *

The blood on their bed sheets was his first sign that things weren't right. The second was the intense groan of pain that Hermione emitted as she doubled in half and rubbed her stomach. The pair of them exchanged a look of shock and worry, eyeing each other and then the small puddle of blood before anybody reacted.

Regulus reacted first, pulling on shoes and grabbing a blanket that had been kicked onto the floor before wrapping it around her and picking her up like she was a baby before rushing towards the floo downstairs. His speed did not indicate that she was any bother or extra weight to him.

Upon arrival at the hospital and admittance to a ward, the couple were just waiting for a Healer.

The news that arrived with said Healer wasn't one to brighten their day. Or their life.

They'd lost the baby.

* * *

"Sirius," Regulus called over the floo, his voice thick with emotion. His brother took only a few minutes to arrive. "I need to talk to you."

"Is it about Sirius Junior?" Sirius asked. "Because I've got to show you the cutest outfit Lily and I found the other day! It has these little jeans and it comes with this white shirt and there's a little leather jacket that comes with it! Obviously we brought it because little Sirius needs to-"

"Hermione had a miscarriage during the night," Regulus interrupted, silent tears streaking down his face. "We lost the baby." His brother was instantly in the room with him, wrapping his arms around him to offer some support. "It came out of the blue," he sobbed. "The Healer said that we couldn't prevent it and we could have a full pregnancy later in life but-"

"But it's not the same," Sirius finished. The older brother held his sibling whilst he cried and let it all out that he hadn't been able to do earlier with Hermione. Talking of Hermione, "How's she coping?"

"She isn't," Regulus answered, pulling away and composing himself. "She's holed herself up in the room we'd always planned for the baby and hasn't spoken since leaving _for_ the hospital."

* * *

"Hermione?" Regulus called, poking his head around the door. "You need to eat." She didn't answer and he sighed, walking in to sit next to her and place the sandwich in front of her, along with the bowl of porridge that had clearly been forgotten - or ignored. "Don't block me out," he pleaded. "Not now. Please not now." She was silent for a few moments longer.

"I failed you," she whispered. "I failed you and the baby."

"How can you say that?" he gasped, grabbing her face so she could look at him. "How can you even think that? It has nothing to do with you and more to do with the amount of chromosomes the baby had."

"You don't know that."

"It's the most common reason for it, actually," he replied. "I researched it. On your computer." They were silent for a moment, him changing his hands from her face to embracing her with her head snuggled on his chest. "We'll get through this," he promised a while later. "We will."

 **Written for Flying Lessons, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Chosen Prompts: muggle computer, illness - miscarriage**


	10. Wronski Feint

" _I promise you," Regulus vowed, "that there is absolutely nothing wrong. You know that I can't lie to you!" He fingered a curl and gently placed it behind her ear, his finger gently tracing her cheek as she looked up at him with worry._

" _I just feel like something is wrong," Hermione mumbled, a light blush spattering her cheeks as she looked at the raw intensity of emotion in Regulus' eyes. "It's probably nothing."_

" _It's sweet that you worry so much, but I'd tell you if something was happening. I promise."_

* * *

"Hermione- please," Regulus begged brokenly, watching as his girlfriend packed some of her things. "We can talk about this."

"Oh, like we can talk about any dramatic changes in our lives like you promised me?"

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out and she smiled stiffly, a defeated yet accepting look on her face. It hurt him to know that no matter how their argument turned out, she'd known that he'd have no excuse or words for him. Did she really think so little of him?

"That's what I thought."

"I did it to protect you!" he blurted and watched as her back stiffened at his exclamation. "Everything I've ever done has been for you."

"I'm sorry Regulus, I just don't understand how becoming a Death Eater could be for _my_ protection."

* * *

" _I don't like lying to her," Regulus confessed to Severus. "Every single thing I do or say is something that I have to second guess just in case I'm slipping up."_

" _Maybe you should tell her," Severus drawled disinterested._

" _Tell her?" he questioned in disbelief. "You want me to tell my muggleborn girlfriend that I've joined a terrorist group that are hell-bent on killing her and her parents?"_

" _Maybe include the true reason you joined."_

" _It doesn't matter how I tell her. She'll still hate me."_

" _She'll definitely hate you if she finds out before you tell her."_

* * *

"Please, please, _please_ don't go!" Regulus cried, grabbing her hand to stop her. He didn't care how desperate he looked or sounded. "I can explain!"

"Explain? Severus confessed to me in the Order one night, when we were both drunk, about how he joined. Did you know that he had to torture and murder a muggle couple. What did you have to do, Regulus?" she hissed.

His face paled and she shifted her hand out of his grip, uncomfortable with being close to someone who had clearly committed horrendous crimes.

"That's what I thought." He was silent as he watched her pack the last few essentials into her bag and he followed her as she headed towards the floo to go to wherever she was going to stay. "We'll talk about getting the rest of my things some other time."

"I joined the Death Eaters so that I could join the Order!" Regulus shouted, closing his eyes on a sigh. "It was the only thing I could think of doing to appease everyone."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a member of the Order, a spy, like Severus. We joined the Death Eaters together and joined the Order together too but when we joined, we knew that there was a rat in the group so one of us became a known spy whilst one of us worked in the shadows." Hermione was silent and Regulus kept on talking, an action so out of character for him that it showed his desperation for her not to leave. "I just wanted to help you, even if I couldn't be there with you and I wanted you to live with no worries for money so I did what Mother told me to do so that I didn't have to lose my inheritance. For you."

"For me?"

"Everything I do, is for you," he repeated.

 **Flying Assignment: Write about someone in the relationship telling quite a bad lie. It has to be a lie that could potentially end the relationship. (I do believe that hiding the fact you've joined a terrorist group is potentially relationship ending)**

 **Additional prompt: a major argument**


	11. Dangerous Weather Conditions

**I really didn't like writing this and I'm not completely satisfied with it. Basically, I hate it.**

"Regulus!" Hermione gasped, breathing heavily. "Why is it so hot?"

"Because it's a heatwave," he answered sarcastically as the couple walked along the beach. They were on their honeymoon and had hoped that the cool sea water would be enough to cool them down but if anything, they'd only stayed the same if not gotten hotter and had decided to cool it a day.

"I know that," she huffed. "Don't have to be sarcastic."

"Then maybe you shouldn't ask me silly questions," he teased, grinning at her to take away the sting of his words. "We're nearly there and then we can-" He paused, cocking his head to the side as he tried to listen.

"What?" she asked, her jaw dropping in shock when he shushed her. "Excuse me?" He shushed her again, this time going as far as placing a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "mmmfffmmmm!"

"Hermione!" he scolded playfully, shooting her a look when she licked his palm to try and dissuade him from stopping her from talking. "Are you telling me that you can't hear that?"

She remained silent and could barely hear a muffled cry which could be in pain or annoyance but it didn't sound like someone desperate for help.

"We should go see what's going on," Regulus suggested, letting her face go and grasping her hand, tugging on her so that she had to walk swiftly or jog to keep up with him. "Come on, keep up!"

"It's too hot to move this fast," she complained but kept up with him nonetheless.

They soon came upon a rock outcrop with some pieces of rock being large enough to cover a full grown man. The closer they got, the more the sounds could be heard and they sounded like someone who was desperately trying to lift something that was far too heavy for just them.

"Come on," he whispered and the pure excitement on his face, the look of utter enthrallment had her nodding her head in agreement and they made their way around to see what was going on. "I didn't expect this," he confessed once they both made their way around the obstacles.

A mermaid.

A mermaid whose tail was stuck under a rock with the tide out.

"Oh, damn," she cursed when she saw the pair. "Damn, damn, damn, damn."

"Hey, it's okay," Hermione reassured. "We're magical folk. We can help."

"Magical folk? I've been warned about your kind. Nothing good ever comes from you lot." the mermaid snarked, crossing her arms defensively. "Although… Looking at you, hot stuff, some good things do come after all."

"Thank you," Regulus thanked, smirking playfully.

"I wasn't talking to you," the mermaid told him snootily. "I was talking to her." The mermaid's blue eyes raked down Hermione's form and they could've sworn that the fish _purred._

"Why don't we help you get in the water before the heat dries your scales, yeah?" Regulus suggested, waving his wand so that the rock lifted from her tail and she could move it freely. "Better?"

"Better," she sighed, wriggling her fin in relief. "How about a hand down to the ocean, princess?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough to help you," Hermione apologised. The mermaid shrugged and accepted the helping hand from Regulus instead, moaning when her tail touched the sea water.

"Thank you," the mermaid said sincerely. "Quick and efficient, and no torture or pain like I'd been warned about."

"Not all stories are true. At least you know that now."

The pair watched as the mermaid took one more glance at Hermione before swimming away, waving flirtingly one last time at Hermione.

"That was weird," Regulus spoke after the creature had disappeared from their sight. "Really weird."

"It's still hot though," Hermione whined instantly now that their distraction was over. "Really, really hot."

 **Flying Assignments: Write about the weather causing a problematic issue in the story. (sunny/heatwave/drought combination)**

 **Additional prompt: a mermaid**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** _gasped, thanked, spoke, whined, apologised, suggested, told, reassured, huffed, answered, complained - Words instead of said (I managed to fit quite a few in, bonus!)_


	12. Broom Crashes

"I can't find her anywhere!" Lily exclaimed, her hands wringing with worry for her best friend. "I know her the best and I've checked everywhere she normally goes when upset and she's not at any of them. I'm worried about her."

"What about Regulus?" Sirius asked whilst James patted his girlfriend comfortingly on the shoulder. "He knows her better than all of us combined, despite what you think, so he'd be able to find her."

"I tried that," Remus admitted, biting into his chocolate, a sure sign that he was worried. It was also a sure sign that he was sad, angry, happy, horny, bored or hungry so it wasn't much to go on. "I can't find him either."

"Well that's obvious then," Sirius told them. "They're together. Hiding."

* * *

The couple were holed up in Hermione's childhood treehouse, both cuddled together with a large blanket wrapped around them whilst Hermione cried into his chest. At first her sobs had been loud and heart-wrenching, her body shaking and tears dripping in a steady motion. As the time had passed them by, her sobs had quietened until they were soft sounding. Her tears still flowed in a steady pace and her body occasionally shook with tremors from her earlier sadness and hiccups but she'd quietened down. It only served to sadden Regulus more.

"Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye?" Hermione asked softly, her voice thick with tears. "I don't _want_ to say goodbye but I know it'll take me forever."

"Because when we love someone, it's easier to see them then lose them. Hello is easier because it hints to the time you are about to spend with that person whereas goodbye is indefinitely."

"It's just another way to break someone's heart."

Regulus chuckled sadly. "Yep," he agreed. "Another cruel way to hurt us. But it is something that has to be done."

"I don't want to lose you too," she breathed, a confession that she probably hadn't meant to let slip as she buried her face deeper into his chest and her hands tightened on his shirt. He smiled, despite the situation and buried his face in her hair that was just as much of a mess as she was.

"You won't," he promised. "I have no intention of ever leaving you until many years to come." He knew she got his meaning when her sobs stilled almost completely and her hands loosened on his clothing.

"What are you saying?" she asked, her voice still barely louder than a whisper, as she looked up at him.

"You know what I'm saying but I'm not asking now. I'll ask you after Samhain, once I've asked your Father for his permission." Her face crumpled in a way that most would perceive as ugly but he found heart breaking for the raw emotion she was showing him. "Oh, sweetie." He gathered in his arms again, holding her even closer than before.

"You're going to wait? That long?"

"Darling, I'd wait forever for you."

 **Written for Hogwarts, Flying Lessons. Prompts chosen:** a family member/friend dies. "Why does it take a minute to say hello but forever to say goodbye?"

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Giant Purple Toad - Gold - Challenge: Incorporate someone hiding in your story.

* * *

 **Oh wow, we made it to the end. I'm actually both relieved and incredibly sad to have made it this far. This was only intended to be twelve chapters for the forum that I'm on and it will remain at twelve. This pairing may crop up some time in the future from me, I have no doubt about that. I also won't be participating in this event next year, either, because I'm running it xD Maybe later in the year when someone else takes over the reigns. But, for now, thank you all for your follows, favourites and reviews!**


End file.
